Retro Futuristic World
Retro Futuristic World is a Role Playing Game with a difference, it is set in an alternate reality, where micro-technologies were not discovered, and the world stayed in the culture of the 1940's 1950's, and the Soviet Union never ceased to exist. The USSR invaded Alaska, causing a war with the US, and since 1968 have been in a stale-mate, causing an ever growing threat of nuclear war. The Scenario The game is set in the current day, beginning in 2012. In the alternate reality, micro-technologies were never discovered, and the world is much like the views of tommorrow of 1950's Science Fiction. For more Technology information view below. Your Duty is to create an new nation out of the old although you cannot play as an existing nation. The world culture is based on that of 1940's, 50's and 60's, much like the Science Fiction of the 50's. Rules Basic Rules * Your nation must be a new nation, made up of parts and or entire sections of old nations. No new land masses. * Avoid creating a nation that is massive; in general terms, any larger in total land area than the real world Russian Federation. *Your nation must have been established at some point from the point of divergence 1950 AD onward. * Players may have more than one nation, but the amount is limited by the strength of each nation. * Major nations are classified as medium to large land area, strong economy, superpower military, high technology nations. Real world examples would include the United States of America, United Kingdom and Japan. *Moderate nations are classified as small to large land area, moderate economy, moderate military, moderate to high technology nations. Real world examples would include Turkey, Mexico and Brazil. *Minor nations are classified as small to medium land area, moderate to weak economy, moderate to weak military, moderate to low technology nations. Real world examples would include Cuba, Congo and Afghanistan. * Maintain realism in the game. An abusive dictatorship cannot have good relations with a free, democratic nation. A nation that has a long history of poverty, low technology and devastating civil war or other causes of poor development, cannot suddenly become, within a few years of time, a superpower. Country Rules *The Soviet Union is a Blank nation, and CANNOT be Role Played. Technology Rules The technology of RFW is very different from ours, for example, Computers resemble 1970's Terminals, and Super-Computers, technologies such as colour television and colour cameras have not been invented. Technologies like Mobile Phones and Smart Phones, Tablets, or Gaming Consoles. What IS allowed #Radio, Black and White Television, Primitive Internet and associated technologies. #Solar Electricity and Wind Power. #1980's Style Supercomputers Computers. #Primitive Robotics, (along the lines of Fallout Mr Handy or Protectron) #1950's Style Satellites and Rockets. #Plasma and Laser Weaponry. What ISNT allowed #Micro Technologies #Weather Control and Shields. #Zombies, UFO's or Monsters. #Interstellar Spacecraft or Faster than light travel. #Clones #Robobrains Connection and Disconnection *A new user/player can join Retro Futuristic World upon completion of the following detailed articles about their proposed country. ** A main nation article, with the country's history, government and politics, leadership, military, economy, environment, culture (religion, language, etc), technology, a map, a fully completed info-box and a flag. ** A military article, detailing at least, full troop and equipment supply counts of your ground Armed Forces, Air Force, Naval power, or any other military divisions and branches. Your military article must include information about any special military technologies and defenses or offensive weapons. ** A leader article detailing your current Leader, be it President, King/Queen or Dictator, with an info-box, photo, a biography and his or her political views/beliefs/stances. ** A government and politics article, detailing your government system, should your system be different from frequently well known real world forms of government. **A Demographics article, detailing all specs and information on your nation. **Photos on all pages must be in black and white, or primitive colour to maintain realism. Information *National Info of Retro Futuristic World *Technology of Retro Futuristic World Category:Retro Futuristic World